Medical equipment and instruments are required to maintain an aseptic condition in order to protect the safety and health of patients. With the advancement of science and technology, using electrical medical equipment has become more common. However, one problem associated with using electrical medical equipment includes difficulty with safely transporting equipment over long-distances, thereby compromising the safety and health of patients that require electrical medical equipment. Additionally, prior to being shipped, medical equipment and instruments are typically only charged between 10% and 50% of their full capacity. As such, in order to ensure medical operations are safely performed, medical equipment and instruments must be charged and require a sterile power supply. In the event of an unexpected or tragic incident, e.g., an earthquake, typhoon, blizzard, or widespread power outage, charging medical equipment may not be possible. Further, geographic locations that do not have access to an adequate power supply and/or sterile environment cannot fully charge medical equipment and instruments.
While mobile power supplies are available, existing power supply devices and methods of supplying power are not able to charge medical equipment and instruments located in a sealed and sterile environment. Rather, these power supplies and methods thereof are surrounded by dust and bacteria, and are susceptible to contact by harmful fluids. Accordingly, the sterility and safety of using these power supplies to charge electrical medical equipment and instruments is degraded and the service life is significantly reduced. Additionally, the patient's health can be compromised.